Tu Turno
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Nadie mejor que Hiccup, para enseñarles a un dragón y a una humana, a ser amantes exitosos. Hiccup/Ruffnut/Cloudjumper. Respuesta al Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.


" **Tu Turno."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon (Películas y libros).

 **Parejas:** Trío. Hiccup/Ruffnut/Cloudjumper.

 **Resumen:** Nadie mejor que Hiccup, para enseñarles a un dragón y a una humana, a ser amantes exitosos.

 **Rating:** Mature.

 **Categoría:** Lemon, Trío, ligero Future!fic.

 **Nota Importante:** Respuesta al _Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma._

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Ruffjumper (+ Personaje sorpresa) + Campo de flores de lavanda.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Tienes que ser cuidadoso." Hiccup sonrió en la dirección de Cloudjumper, momentos antes de agachar su rostro hacia el montículo de vello rubio, presentado frente a él. Cloudjumper respiró las hormonas femeninas, infectado con su _esencia_ , mientras Hiccup fue afectado por el _sabor_.

Observó con atención los dedos de Hiccup, separando los dos bordes de piel esponjosa, jugueteado con el botón de venas minúsculas. Observó el pulgar humano frotar el núcleo, extrayendo gruesos gemidos de placer de la mujer. "Somos frágiles, aunque bastante creativos." Un guiño prosiguió.

Cloudjumper deseó estar en el lugar del vikingo. Observó la lengua de Hiccup lamer la hendidura de carne dilatada, y deseó que fuera su lengua la protagonista.

Ruffnut alzó sus caderas en acción automática, buscando por más fricción. Sobaba sus senos con experiencia, sus parpados cerrados mientras jadeaba precipitadamente. "Mmm. Aye. Aye, dame uno, Hiccup. No me dejes así."

Cloudjumper no comprendió la indicación, hasta que Hiccup deliberadamente mostró un dedo introducirse a la matriz de la humana. Su boca succionada con propósito. Besaba, saboreaba, y succionaba con _intenso_ propósito. El dedo de Hiccup entraba y salía, de repente siendo dos, siguiendo el mismo ritmo, hasta que Ruffnut estuviera temblando.

Los labios de Hiccup estaban húmedos cuando levantó su rostro. Los relamió. Asintió en la dirección del dragón para llamarlo. Cuando el joven extrajo sus dedos de Ruffnut, Cloudjumper supo que se le estaba ofreciendo un regalo. Su lengua cubrió la mano del jinete, absorbiendo cada gota de sabor amargo.

"¿Te gusta?"

Cloudjumper gorgoreó, mareado con las feromonas, los jadeos, los gemidos de Ruffnut, y la calurosa aprobación en la mirada de su Jefe.

"Ven aquí, entonces. Es tu turno."

Las piernas de Ruffnut estaban adornadas con tatuajes de tinta oscura, desde sus tobillos hasta sus rodillas. La vikinga había rellenado su cuerpo durante estos últimos cinco años, y sus muslos tenían fortaleza escondida. Cloudjumper la conoció, al ser rodeado por ellos. Aquellos trazos de tinta se colgaron de su cuello junto con las piernas que le pertenecían, mientras el torso completo del Stormcutter la abrigó de cabeza a vientre.

La lengua de Cloudjumper era el triple de extensa, comparada a la de su dedicado instructor. Cuando fue estirada, la humedad de su apéndice se perdió entre los jugos naturales de Ruffnut. Lo áspero de su glándula pareció agregar dimensiones placenteras, sin embargo, puesto que los gemidos de Ruffnut se destrozaron a chillidos.

"Muy bien, amigo. Eres perfecto." Hiccup era el único vestido, cuando Ruffnut estaba desnudo hasta el último de sus cabellos rubios. Este hecho representaba un límite que Hiccup no deseaba cruzar entre los tres, aunque nunca los abandonó a lo desconocido. Mostró apoyo con sus sonrisas. Mostró aliento con sus caricias sobre el lomo de Cloudjumper. Mostró fidelidad, con el beso que plantó en uno de los muslos de la vikinga, siguiendo el camino de uno de los tatuajes con su boca.

"Ruffnut. Nunca estarás en mejor posición. Aprovéchala."

La vikinga obedeció. Cloudjumper percibió calor en su propio centro, en el escondido guardado entre sus piernas. Los besos de la rubia fueron una marea insistente, succionando sus escamas, justo en el área donde sabía que encontraría la máxima sensibilidad. Fue inevitable que su bolsa interna fuera descubierta. Su sexo se dilató en preparación, la punta comenzando a picotear su camino hacia el exterior.

"¡Oooh, mira quien ha… salido… a divertirse!"

La voz de la mujer no fue más que una vibración. Cloudjumper gruñó.

"Su miembro está listo. Ayúdale a salir de su bolsa, Ruff. ¡Y sé delicada, recuerda! Oh-Whoa. Definitivamente, Cloud le lleva la delantera a muchos."

La voz de Ruffnut vibró de nuevo. Casi un murmullo. "Lo quiero en mi boca. Dioses, Cloud, quiero probarte, ¿puedo?"

"Es lo menos que podrías hacer, considerando que tan bien Cloud está encargándose de ti."

Y era así, como los humanos _realmente_ habían aprendido a domar a su raza. Estando en esta posición tan vulnerable, con Cloudjumper rodeado de su sabor ( _el de Hiccup y Ruffnut_ ); envuelto en su naturaleza cruda, cuando no tenía otra alternativa más que ceder, para que el alivio viniera a sus sentidos—Cloudjumper embistió en respuesta. Gruñó, sin defensas.

Las lamidas de su humana fueron una colección de pequeños roces. Una tortura. Cloudjumper sintió manos unirse, masajeando su miembro con apretones.

Cloudjumper raspó el núcleo a su disposición. Lamio, raspó—no paró. Las caderas de Ruffnut se ondularon en desesperación, hasta que la cúspide se materializara en muslos tensos, y el acelerado pulso de vida entre el beso inverso de la humana y el dragón.

Las flores de lavanda fueron torcidas por el peso de sus alas. Semilla se expulsó de su miembro, guiado por la mera dicha de haberle traído este tipo de felicidad a la vikinga. Una vikinga que Cloudjumper había anhelado desde lejos, por un largo tiempo ya.

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego un brote de risas extasiadas.

"¡Por Loki!"

Cloudjumper frotó su rostro contra la planicie de estómago humano, gorgoreando contento. Las crestas de su frente causaron cosquillas a Ruffnut, y la mujer se vengó, utilizando sus pies para juguetear con sus largos bigotes rojizos.

Hiccup rascó una de las alas de Cloudjumper. "Lección terminada."

* * *

 **[+]**

 **Fin**

 **[+]**

* * *

 **(¡)** Siempre que quiero escribir Ruffjumper, tengo que examinar imágenes de Cloudjumper por un buen rato. xD Maldito grandote.


End file.
